<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>beat on the brat by MatchaChocolate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969285">beat on the brat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatchaChocolate/pseuds/MatchaChocolate'>MatchaChocolate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Reservoir Dogs (1992)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, M/M, Prompt Fill, Spanking, bratty freddy, larry is a dom but still tender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:35:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatchaChocolate/pseuds/MatchaChocolate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Freddy is a brat and larry punishes him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mr. Orange/Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>beat on the brat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prompt fill from the ask "Prompt: Freddy being a total brat all day and Larry getting fed up with it. Bonus if it includes spanking and aftercare :)"</p><p> </p><p>this is kinda an AU where Freddy isnt a cop, or maybe he is but he’s just a dumbfuck and gave Larry his real name and got into a kink relationship with him</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Larry could tell the kid was in a bad mood as soon as he got in the car, sitting with a sulky look on his face and arms crossed, every time Larry tried to make conversation he’d just grunt til eventually Larry gave up n just turned the radio up. Freddy could act like a sullen child if he wanted to, but he wasn’t gonna bring Larry down with him.</p><p>They’d stopped at a light, and Freddy finally spoke up, “Hey, let me blow you, c'mon” “not in public baby, I’ve told you”. Freddy huffed, “c'mon, just find someplace quiet, jeeze”. Larry tightened his grip on the steering wheel “Not in public” Freddy went back to ignoring him, smoking while leaning on the car door looking out the window</p><p>“can we get a big Kahuna burger?” “we ordered pizza yesterday, I’ve got leftovers at home if you’re hungry”. Freddy kicked the dashboard. “don’t fuckin do that!” Larry yelled. Jesus, now he was gonna be in a bad mood. He fiddled with the radio dial some more to distract him.</p><p>When they got back to Larry’s apartment Freddy heading straight for the couch and turned on the tv, watching some game show with his arms crossed and a sour face. “you want something to eat?”. Freddy ignored him. “Hey kid, you want something to eat?”. Freddy kept his eyes on the television set, but lifted one hand and gave Larry the middle finger. That was the last fucking straw.</p><p>Larry grabbed his arm. “Bedroom. Now.” and said a silent prayer that Freddy actually got up and let himself be lead there.</p><p>Larry sat on the edge of his bed, while Freddy stood next to him with his arms crossed again. “Take your pants off and get across my lap” he said. Freddy smirked, “you know this isn’t really a punishment for me, right old man? I like getting spanked.”</p><p>Larry took a deep breath, then repeated “Get naked, get across my lap”. Freddy looked to the side briefly like he was thinking about disobeying, but then started unzipping his jeans and climbed across Larry. Larry ran a hand up the kids back, making him shiver. “Fifty And you’re gonna count each one to me”. “Fuckin fifty?!” Freddy spluttered. Larry gave his arse a slap “If you continue being a brat, it’s going to be ninety. And that one didn’t count” Freddy huffed but didn’t say anything, so Larry continued “You’re gonna count each one off to me. You can make noises, you can cry, but no swearing or speaking out of turn. And you’re not allowed to cum.” Larry could’ve been imagining it but he swore the kid gave another shiver at the last sentence. “understood?” “yes” Freddy said. Larry leaned down and said in a soft voice “you know your safe word, right baby?” “yeah” freddy replied, his voice finally free of the attitude he’d had all day. “good, good” Larry whispered back and then resumed his normal voice.</p><p>He let the first one be a surprise, running his hands lightly over Freddy’s body for a while before sharply smacking his buttocks. Freddy gave a loud gasp. “Count them off remember baby” Larry said. “w-one” Freddy said, and Larry gave another. “Two”. Freddy was heavily breathing already, and by the ninth one Larry could feel his boy’s erection pressing down on his thighs. He gave another smack. “Ten” Freddy said and Larry rewarded him with rubbing his back again, then running his hands over his reddened arsecheeks, glancing down to see that Freddy’s face was almost as red. Larry alternated the next 10, slapping one cheek then the other, then after the 20th went back to slapping his whole arse.</p><p>Freddy started silently crying sometime after the 30th, and was sobbing at 40. “shhh, shhh, you’re doing well baby”. He gives his boy a bit of a break, just touching him all over except for his arse for a bit, “you want to continue?”. Freddy nods his head. “You can still count, or you want me to?” “You count” Freddy says thickly, twisting slightly to wipe his face with his arm. “Larry … Larry, can you kiss me?” Larry felt torn. “after your punishment ok Freddy?” “ok”</p><p>Larry gives 41 and 42 steadily, and feels Freddy humping his thigh, rubbing his hard on against Larry’s clothed leg, and gives him a sharp slap “knock that off” and Freddy knows better than to protest the extra smack. Larry finished the last ones fast yet steady “49” *smack* “50”</p><p>Freddy was still sobbing as Larry rubbed his shoulders, “all done baby.” The kid angled himself up, threw his arms around Larrys shoulders and buried his face into Larrys neck. “shhh shhh” Larry soothed until Freddy pulled away so they were face to face “I’m sorry I was such a dick to you today Larry, I don’t even know why man, I just …” Larry cupped his face “It’s ok baby boy, you took your punishment well, so we’re all even now, huh?” and Freddy gave a weak laugh. He was at an awkward angle, hanging off Larry with his lower half still spread across the bed, and Larry realised he was trying to avoid having his burning arse touch anything.“here” he said, one arm across freddys lower back and the other across his thighs, he pulled himself to a lying postion with Freddy on top of him, and started kissing him, first a few on Freddys forehead and cheeks, then lifted his boys head to kiss him deeply, Freddy’s face still red and puffy and his mouth tasting salty.</p><p>After a few minutes of necking, Freddy tucked his head under Larry’s chin. Larry made to get up, but Freddy clung to his shirt “no … Larry don’t go” “shhh it’s ok, I’m just gonna get some cream for you, ok?” “Larry…” Freddy begged weakly and Larry hurried to his bathroom and came back, slipping his arm under Freddy again “I’m back, I’m here, I got ya”, taking the cap off the antiseptic cream and rubbing it over Freddys arsecheeks, Freddy hissed, he’d finished crying but a few tears leaked out. Larry continued rubbing Freddys back and making soothing noises “what do you wanna do, we’ll do whatever you want tonight, you wanna have a shower?” freddy shook his head “not yet” “you want me to jerk you?” freddy still sported half a stiffy, but he shakes his head again, “I just wanna kiss some more Larry”. “of course baby” Larry said, pushing Freddys hair back from his reddened face and bringing their mouths together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>first posted on tumblr himbofreddynewandyke.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>